1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates a display of information on an electronic device, and more particularly to graphical design on an electronic display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common approach for creating a rectangle shape (e.g., for performing a selection of content or to draw the rectangle shape) in a graphical user interface on a computer is a click-and-drag tool that permits a user to create a rectangle shape aligned with the x-y axes of the graphical user interface. If a user seeks to create a rectangle shape that is not aligned with the x-y axes of the graphical user interface, the user takes an additional step of rotating the rectangle shape to a different x-y axes that is not aligned with the graphical user interface after the aligned rectangle shape has been created. It is often inconvenient for users to take the additional step after creating the rectangle. It is also difficult for users to adequately predict a needed size for a rectangle prior to rotating the created rectangle, with users often realizing upon rotation that their created rectangle is incorrectly sized for its intended purpose.